CreepyPasta Episode 2 CreepyPasta VS My Little Pony Nerf War
by FireSpeed
Summary: The CreepyPasta's and Ponies are doing a Nerf War to see who's better.
1. NERF WAR!

**This is only a Nerf War, not real guns. We all know we can't die from Nerf Guns. Don't take it ****seriously.**

SM:Hi Twilight.  
TS:Hi.

SM:Come in.  
RD:Nice place.  
PP:Lovely.  
Pinkie:Cupcakes!  
Sonic EXE:Pinkie, no, there our guests.  
Pinkie:Weird, she looks like me.  
PP:Yeah, weird.  
RD:Have I seen this before?  
AJ:I dunno.  
Jeff:Great TV show you have.  
RD:Well nice site.  
Jack:Thanks, as everyone knows, Monsters always win.  
TS:No, ponies always win.  
SM:I'm pretty sure that monsters will win.  
RD:No, ponies.  
Jeff:Monsters will kill the ponies in the instant.  
Rarity:But ponies with flying power and magic, ponies will win.  
PP:Yeah.  
CreepyPasta's:MONSTERS!  
Ponies:PONIES!  
SM:I know how we are gonna settle this know.  
RD:Nerf war?  
Sonic EXE:Yes, how did you know?  
RD:You have Nerf Maverick in your hand.  
Sonic EXE:Well, you have a StormFire in your hand.  
SM:This...  
TS:Is...  
SM and TS:NERF WAR!  
Then the two groups go in there base.  
CreepyPasta's in the basement and the ponies in the big shack outside.

CreepyPasta  
SM:Ok, we need to show everyone monsters always win. Jeff, be at my side at all times.  
Jeff:Sir yes sir.  
SM:Sonic, get on the rooftop, our friends will love tasty snipes.  
Sonic:Sir yes sir.  
SM:Jack, Smile, sneak into there base.  
Jack and Smile:Sir yes sir.  
Jack:Wait, how are you holding a gun?  
Smile:I'm not a regular dog?  
Jack:Ok.  
SM:And you, I have a special job for you. Spy on the ponies and report back to me.  
Pinkie:Already got my hair.  
SM:Excellent, if we need backup, then I have a special button that will contact every CreepyPasta that we know. Even Zalgo.  
Jeff:Never thought I say this, but I need Zalgo.  
SM:Everyone, go, go, go!

Ponies  
TS:Idiots, don't they know our show is popular? Dash, be at my sides at all times.  
RD:Yes mam.  
TS:Apple, get some snipes from them.  
AJ:Can do.  
TS:Rarity, Flutter, sneak into there base.  
Rarity and Flutter:Yes mam.  
TS:And you, I have a special job for you. Spy on them, and record the data.  
PP:My hair was so beautiful, and now, it's ugly.  
TS:Tell you what, after we win, we will go and get some cupcakes and not the other one's.  
PP:Ok.  
TS:With one press of this button, we can call for back up. Now all of you go!  
All:Yes Mam!

War starts in 3... 2... 1... GO!

TS:Ok, so I think we should check the bathroom first.  
RD:I'm glad you said that.  
TS:It was a joke.  
RD:No, I actually need to pee.  
TS:Fine, it's the safest place anyway.

Sonic EXE:Slender Man, I have a good sniping spot, I repeat, I have a good sniping spot.  
SM:Where at?  
Sonic EXE:The roof.  
SM:Yep, good.

TS:Hurry up.  
RD:Ok, I'm done.  
TS:Good.  
RD:Hey, I think I saw Jack.  
TS:Let's go.  
Smile:The ponies should be here, I sense.  
Jack:Maybe we should split up. Take the forward, I'll take the back.  
Smile went forward without his partner.  
Jack appeared around the corner.  
TS and RD are there smiling.  
Jack:Uh oh.  
TS shoot the FireFly.  
The white suction cup hits Jack's chest.  
Jack:Ow.  
RD:1 down, 7 to go.  
Little did they know, Jack is still alive, but the blood burns.  
Jack:Smile, Medic!  
Smile heard Jack and run up to him, after that he dragged him to base so he can recover.

Flutter:I don't see anyone.  
Rarity:Keep looking.  
Sonic EXE:Ha, got vision on you.  
Sonic shot and hits Flutter's chest.  
Rarity:Pony down! Rarity spotted Sonic EXE. Sonic EXE waved hi and ready to shoot again.  
Rarity:Oh no.  
Rarity picked up Flutter and runs back to base fast as she can.  
Rarity puts her in the recover section.

SM:Jeff?  
Jeff:Yeah?  
SM:This war is getting to dangerous.  
Jeff:You know what you have to do.

TS:But Dash, isn't that a little...

SM:Early?

RD:What do you mean?

SM:We lost one, don't you think we should...

TS:Save it?

Jeff:The bigger the...

RD:Better.

SM and TS:Alright.

They both pressed the button at the same time.  
Then fireworks rise up in the air and said "Grab your best nerf gun and join us" and they did.  
Instead of 6 on each team, they now have 13 on there team. But 2 of them are in recover so that's 12 for each team.

SM:Ben, Sally, guard the upstairs. Hoody, Masky, guard the downstairs. Rake, be the medic. Grinny, Smile, guard the basement. Zalgo, also be a medic. Them:Yes sir!

TS:Spike, Scoot, be the medic. PC, Luna, guard the fort. DH, taunt the other team. Trixie, Discord, sneak in the basement.  
Them:Yes Mam! TS:Feeling charge is good.

Hoody: (Gasp) PC and Luna are behind the corner.  
Masky:Grenade?  
Hoody:You always have the right item.  
He took the grenade, armed it, and thorw it at PC and Luna.  
PC and Luna let out a gasp and move out of the way.  
Luna:Eat bullets! PC and Luna are blasting there Deploy and Vulcan.  
Hoody:Whoa.  
Masky:Take cover!  
Masky hid in a trash can and Hoodie uses the wall.  
Masky:Shotgun! He shot it and hits Luna's hooves.  
Luna:Ow!  
PC:Luna, it's nice knowing you.  
She runs up to both of them and PC dies when she got shot by a Scout.  
Luna:NOOOOOO! She grab a nearby Nerf Sword and throws it at Hoodie in the heart.  
Masky:You killed my brother!  
Masky grabbed the rocket launcher and Luna grabbed the Maniac (Only the rocket), and both blasted and exploded.

Grinny:So, nerf guns?  
Smile:We can't die from real guns.  
Grinny:True.  
Discord:Meet your maker!  
Discord shot the double shot, but missed. Smile and Grinny turned around.  
Discord:Stupid Double Shot!  
Trixie:Really?  
Discord:It only shoots 2.  
Trixie:However this shoots 5.  
She pulled out a Hammer Shot.  
Grinny and Smile:Whoa.  
Trixie:Here, I got a FuryFire.  
Discord grabbed the FuryFire.  
Smile:Grinny, on my count, 1...  
Grinny:2...  
Smile and Grinny:3!  
They shot the Raider with a Stampede clip.  
Trixie:AHHHH!  
Trixie uses her magic to make a shield made out of wood.  
Grinny:Hey, that's cheating!  
Trixie:What it on the rules?  
Smile:I don't know, what's this apart of the rules?  
Discord is suddenly tangled up.  
Then Grinny shot him in the balls.  
Trixie:Hey!  
Grinny:No rules.  
Trixie block off the shield and shoots Smile in the forehead.  
Grinny:You bully!  
Grinny decides to risk her life, but she got shot in the heart.  
Trixie:Yes.  
Trixie puts down the Hammer Shot and picks up her Raider.  
Trixie:Slender Man, you're next.

TS:Hi Pinkie, wait, why are back to your normal hair?  
Pinkie:I decide to take a break.  
RD:Oh ok.  
TS:Do you here something?  
Pinkie pulled out 2 Jolts.  
Pinkie:EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!  
RD:Pinkie, what are you doing?  
Pinkie:You think I'm the real Pinkie?  
RD:Oh, Rainbow Fart.  
Pinkie:Drop your guns and get down.  
PP:DIE DISGUISED ME!  
PP shoot Pinkie in the back.  
TS:Great job Pinkie.  
Pinkie:Oh no, I killed myself, I have to do the same thing.  
TS and RD:NO!  
PP shoot herself in the head.  
RD:At least we're winning.

DH:Hey! Shoot me!  
Sonic EXE shoots DH in the butt.  
Sonic EXE:Butt Shot. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

RD:I said that soon.

Jack:I'm coming at ya, Flutter.

Flutter:I'm coming at ya Jack.

Trixie:Slendy, come out and play.  
SM:Ok!  
SM and Jeff shoot Trixie too many times in the chest and belly.  
SM:I'm out of ammo.  
Jeff:Me too.  
SM picked up her Raider.  
SM:Wow, not one shot shooten.  
Jeff:I'm gonna check on the basement.  
SM:Ok.  
Jack:How's it going?  
SM:Hi Jack.  
Jack:Out of ammo?  
SM:Me and Jeff.  
Jeff:AAAAAAAH!  
SM:Let's run.  
Jeff:Smile, what happened?  
Smile: (weak) Medic.  
Jeff:We need a medic!  
Rake:You called?  
Jeff:Take Smile to the recover center.  
Rake:Yes sir.  
SM:Let's go kill some ponies.

AJ:I got you now.  
She aim Sonic EXE.  
She fired, but missed.  
Sonic EXE:Whoa.  
He turned to AJ.  
Now both of them are firing their LongShots.  
AJ and Sonic EXE:I need better close target.  
They switch the packs and get down from there.  
They end up shooting each other in the nose.

TS:We're losing many ponies.  
RD:We better bring out the tripwire.  
TS:Right.  
Spike:I see Pasta's over there.

Scoot:Better use the grenade.  
Scoot threw the grenade.  
Zalgo:Grenade!  
The grenade exploded. They got up and the ponies chase after them.  
Rake:They're gaining on us!  
Then they flip over a tripwire.  
Spike and Scoot shoots Rake and Zalgo in the face.

Jeff:Sir, we're down to 6.  
SM:Well, the ponies better bring there A game.

RD:We're doing good, but we have 6 left.  
TS:Unleash our A game.

Ben:There they are.  
Sally aimed for them. Then shoots, but luckily, Spike and Scoot missed the bullets.  
Spike:Ladder.  
Scoot:Nice eye.  
Spike:Thanks.  
Scoot climbed the ladder and shoots the shot gun. Ben and Sally ducked and shoots Scoot with the Maverick in the chest.  
Scoot dropped the gun and falls. Spike catch her.  
Scoot:Whoa.  
Spike:Wow.  
Badly, Sally shoots her Scoot and Spike.  
Sally:Oh yeah!  
Ben:WHAT!  
Sally:Did you see that, I killed 2 in 1 shot.  
Ben:That was my kill!  
Sally:Whatever, I shot it.  
Ben:Idiot! Ben shoots Sally in the legs.  
Sally:Ow, why did you do that?  
Ben:You stole my kill.  
Sally:I shot it!  
Sally shots him in the legs.  
Ben:Ow!  
Sally:Now we're even.  
Ben:Even, how is this even?  
They keep doing it until they are both dead.

Jack:Feeling better?  
Smile:Spread the word.  
SM:Yay, he's up.  
Jeff:Hey, wanna trade?  
SM:Sure.  
SM give Jeff the Raider and Jeff gives SM HailFire.

Flutter:Where are you?  
Rarity:Come here.  
Jack:Where are you?  
Smile:Come here.  
They didn't know that there right behind. They touch back and... they both shoot each other in the head.

Jeff:Sir, we're the last 2 men.  
SM:Well, there's only 1 thing left to do.  
Jeff:What's that?  
SM:Set the bomb in there base and blow them up.  
Jeff:Roger that.  
They run towards the shack.  
SM:Set the clock for 1 minute.  
Jeff:Yes sir.  
SM:Let's get out of here.

TS:Hey, Rainbow.  
RD:Yes Twilight.  
TS:We're the last two ponies, right?  
RD:Right.  
TS:Then we should make peace and not die.  
RD:I agree.  
TS put down the Stampede and RD put down the Vulcan.  
SM and Jeff:You realize it's all over.  
TS:Yes, it the end.  
Jeff:The end of you.  
RD:No, we're the last beings, no more war.  
SM:Wait, that means no more blood?  
TS:It will be the end of wars.  
SM:LET'S PUT OUT THAT BOMB!  
RD:WHAT, YOU SET A BOMB IN OUR BASE!  
Jeff:Hey, no rules.  
SM:IT'S GONNA GO OFF!  
TS:RUN!  
They all took 2 steps and they all trip.  
All:Uh oh.  
The bomb explode.  
SM:I never saw the latest episode of SpongeBob Squarepants.

SM and TS woke up.  
SM:Jeff, wake up.  
TS:Rainbow, wake up.  
Jeff:Slender Man?  
RD:We're alive, WE'RE ALIVE!  
Jeff:What now?  
SM:Ice Cream?  
Pasta's and Ponies:Sure.

**The End **

**Who Won? Review and Favorite**


	2. Favorite Guns

Hi guys, I hope you enjoy the story. Review and Favorite all of the stories. I'm here because I want you to see what they're favorite Nerf Guns are. Enjoy.

**CreepyPasta  
**SM=HailFire  
Jeff:Raider  
Smile=FuryFire  
Jack=FireFly  
Sonic EXE=LongShot  
Pinkie (CreepyPasta)=Maverick  
Ben=Shot Gun  
Sally=Tek 6  
Hoody=Recon  
Masky=Recon  
Rake=Hyper Fire  
Grinny=FuryFire  
Zalgo=Belt Blaster

**Ponies  
**Twilight Sparkle=Stampede  
Rainbow Dash=Vulcan  
Applejack=LongShot  
Pinkie (Original)=Maverick  
FlutterShy=Hawk  
Rarity=Hammer Shot  
Spike=Retaliator  
PC=Overlord  
Luna=Deploy  
Scootalo=Retaliator  
DH=Cougar  
Trixie=Centurion  
Discord=Belt Blaster 

There might be a sequel and Review what's you're favorite Nerf gun. Some of these are not Nerf guns, but there similar to Nerf Guns. My FAV is the Hailfire even though I don't got it yet.


End file.
